


Blackout

by Melime



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARC reactor of Stark Tower stops working.<br/>Tony is worried. Bruce, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blecaute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508537) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Written for the Prompt 1 of the 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge on http://thescienceboyfriends.tumblr.com/  
> Prompt 1: The arc reactor technology that powers Stark Tower is having a glitch. The electricity goes out. Bruce is amused, Tony less so.

Tony was already working on this for hours.

 

The ARC reactor had simply stopped working, for no apparent reason. This could have catastrophic consequences, especially considering that the only thing that kept him alive was the reactor in his chest.

 

Bruce, on the other hand, didn’t seem worried. Actually, considering he was sitting beside him finishing an ice cream pot, you could say he was anything but worried.

 

"Don’t you want to stop for a while?" he asked after a while.

 

"Do you know that if whatever happened to that ARC reactor happens with mine, I'm going to die?"

 

Bruce waved his hand, dismissing the idea.

 

"I'm sure that what happened here won’t happen to you."

 

Tony was about to reply when he realized what the other one was saying.

 

"Do you know what’s the problem?"

 

"Of course not, but maybe you should check to see if the reactor is on."

 

"Of course it’s on, what kind of idiot do you think I..." it was then that he saw the large lever scoring the position 'off'. "For how long have you know?"

 

"Since the power went out."

 

And seeing Tony’s irritation, he stood up and kissed him with his lips still smeared with chocolate.

 

"You're gonna pay for it." he replied while pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
